


Close Enough

by GrapesRBlu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapesRBlu/pseuds/GrapesRBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gross, what are they doing?” It wasn’t really a question, but more of a comment. Peridot shrugged. “Steven informed me that it is a form of affection called ‘kissing’.” Peridot gave air quotes around kissing. </p><p>“I guess that’s the humans ways of fusion.” Peridot stated while turning to face Lapis.This confused Lapis. “But they don’t actually fuse?” She asked. “Nope they just sorta,” Peridot put her hands together.</p><p>Lapis ends up watching Camp pining hearts with Peridot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just a one shot I made at 3 in the morning, so there may be mistakes , please let me know if there are any.

Lapis was on top of the silo with her eyes closed enjoying her peace, occasionally listening to the birds chirp. It has been 3 days since Steven had went back to the temple and left her all by herself with Peridot. Sharing the barn wasn’t as hard as Lapis thought it was going to be, in fact is was easy. Lapis and Peridot decided to split the barn like Steven had suggested. Peridot always stayed on her side and kept to herself, just like Lapis did, the two hadn’t really been talking to each other but every once in awhile Peridot would strike up a conversation about some tv show or something about the weather. Lapis appreciated that Peridot wanted to be friends, but every time she talked to Peridot she found herself not paying attention and getting bored. Not only that but she is constantly talking about ‘Camp Pining Hearts’. Ugh just thinking about it made her cringe. 

Lapis sat up and stretched her arms, while doing so she felt a small drop of water on her shoulder. She didn’t realized the sky changing colors from blue to gray. Guess it was time to go back inside and deal with Peridot. Lapis stood up as she spread her wings and took flight. She flew down and landed near the barn. Lapis walked to the large barn door and put her hand on the side to open it. She heard a loud groan. 

“Is that-” before she could finish her thoughts she heard another noise a bit louder this time. She assumed that Peridot fell off the edge and hurt herself. Again. She opened to door to reveal a small Peridot that was not on the floor, but instead that was on the upper floor watching tv on the couch. 

“Hey Lazuli!” Peridot blurted while jumping off the couch and running to the edge of the floor to face Lapis who was closing the door. Lapis didn’t say anything as she looked up to see Peridot who was wearing a large grey sweater that was too big for her. Instead of addressing the clothing, she wanted to know what the noise was.

“Why did you make that noise just now?” Lapis said in a monotone voice while she walked to her side of the barn. Peridot made a face and blushed.

“Oh, uh well,” Lapis was starting to get near the stairs as Peridot begun her explanation.  
“Well you see Percy had decided to go join Paulette at lunch instead of go with Pierre to the lake,” As soon as Lapis heard the familiar names she tuned out. She was walking up the stairs while she heard Peridot getting worked up again. Lapis faced her, who was pacing back and forth and oh no she was getting out the shipping chart again. Lapis sat on a crate as the smaller gem explained why Percy was a clod for ditching Pierre. After about ten minutes later when Peridot had settled back down onto the couch Lapis noticed that Peridot was smiling.

“Thank you Lazuli for listening, you always do.” Peridot said while placing her chart on the floor near the couch. This surprised Lapis, she wasn’t expecting that. She glanced over at Peridot who was beaming at her with a little blush.  
“I know that you don’t really care about the show like I do, but it’s nice to have someone to talk to, even Steven doesn’t pay attention to my theories.” Well that made Lapis feel bad for zoning out for most of the conversation. She watched as Peridot press play and continue the show. Lapis realized that she didn’t say anything.

‘Uh well it’s not a big deal, if you ever want to talk about your show I’m always here.” She was going to regret that, because the look Peridot gave made Lapis’s face feel warm. She turned away from Peridot and faced the wall. 

///

The rain was much louder than before. Lapis wasn't bothered by the noise, in fact she kinda enjoyed it. She was drawing on a sketchpad she found in a box that was on her side of the barn. She had just finished drawing the same picture the third time this week. Lapis turned her attention to the soft gasp from the other side of the barn. Must’ve been a scene involving Paulette. She noticed Peridots eyes, and how they grew when something happened, or how a small smile formed when Pierre showed up on screen. Without thinking she took her pencil and started an outline of Peridot. Lapis was halfway through her picture when she heard a voice.

“Um Lazuli, you can just come on my side of the barn if you want to watch too.” Lapis looked up to see Peridot staring back at her. Well this is awkward. Lapis looked back down at her drawing and decided why not. She closed the pad and walked towards the stairs. 

Once on the other side where Peridot was, she sat down on couch and looked at Peridot, who was staring intently at the screen, Lapis looked at the sweater that she was wearing.

“Where did you get that?” She asked, although she didn’t really care, it felt awkward just sitting there. Peridot look down at gray clothing.  
“I found this in a box full of shirts, you want one too?” She asked, Lapis shook her head. Peridot settled back onto the couch and crossed her legs. Lapis turned her attention back to the screen where humans were doing this weird thing involving mouths.

“Gross, what are they doing?” It wasn’t really a question, but more of a comment. Peridot shrugged. “Steven informed me that it is a form of affection called ‘kissing’.” Peridot gave air quotes around kissing. 

“I guess that’s the humans ways of fusion.” Peridot stated while turning to face Lapis.This confused Lapis. “But they don’t actually fuse?” She asked. “Nope they just sorta,” Peridot put her hands together.

Lapis got quiet again and gave her attention to the tv where the ritual had stopped and it was a new scene involving swimming. Lapis watched as the humans swim back and forth in the deep waters. It kinda reminded her of-

“I can skip this part if you want, considering your feelings about water.” Peridot said getting up. The water didn’t really bother her, but agreed anyways. It took a while to skip the whole scene, upon doing so Peridot filled her in on what happened during that scene.

“Wait, you already seen this?” Lapis chimed in halfway through Peridot’s very detailed explanation of the scene.

“Well of course I have, I’m watching it again for subtext. Subtext is when-” Peridot then began explaining what subtext means, and this time Lapis actually paid attention, nodding along and asking more questions leading to more answers. After about twenty minutes of what Percys necklace means,Peridot finds the scene to press play.

Amongst the next hour, Lapis and Peridot go through two more episodes, the more episodes the more Lapis found herself laughing along with Peridot and getting involved with the episodes. “-and that’s why it is obvious why Pierre left his bag at the cabin.” Peridot stated while leaning back into the couch. Lapis rolled her eyes. “Okay but what about Paulette’s scarf?” Peridot looked at Lapis with a confused look. 

“What about it?” 

“It’s blue.”

“So? That’s her color.”

“Yeah but the lake.” Peridot’s eyes got wide as if she found a great breakthrough. 

“Oh my stars! This changes everything!” Peridot faced Lapis. “You’re a genius Lapis Lazuli.” Lapis smiled at the complement. She shrugged “I know.” 

Lapis looked at the tv again, it was another ‘kissing’ scene, she had gotten used to it. She still didn’t understand the whole concept of ‘kissing’. “Peridot, why do they do that so much?” Lapis asked, Peridot looked to be in thought. “I don’t know, ask the Garnet since she’s fused all the time, it’s basically the same thing.” Lapis didn’t respond, she was thinking about why was Garnet fused. 'there is two of them, do they really care for each other that much to be fused all the time?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ending credits music. She waited for Peridot to get up and put on the next episode, but instead Peridot stood up and stretched. Confused Lapis also stood up. “Where’s the next episode?” Peridot shrugged. “That’s all there is, Steven told me that he is going to get the newer episodes at the ‘store’, must be where the make them.” Lapis visibly deflated. “Oh.”

“No worries Lazuli! You still haven’t watched the first season, a true friend wouldn’t let their friend suffer!” Peridot said as she went to the back where a small box is. Lapis smiled as her friend was digging through the box.

‘friend.’


End file.
